inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rasetsu
(Forward) |number= 11 |element= Fire |team= Zanark Domain |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 021 (Chrono Stone)}} Rasetsu (ラセツ) is a forward for Zanark Domain. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A striker from hell who snatches points with his speed and has the offensive power of a demon."'' Appearance He has long purple hair that nearly covers his left eye and black eyes with a white sclera and black markings surrounding them. He wears the Zanark Domain uniform. Plot He made his debut along with his teammates as Zanark Domain in episode 21 after Raimon returned from Jeanne d'Arc's era to their own era. He appears again in episode 22 in order to challenge Raimon to a soccer battle against him, Engiru, Shuten and two of Ryuu Gentoku's henchmen who were previously brainwashed by Zanark. He later easily dribbled Shindou, Tenma and Kinako, saying that with their power level they wouldn't do anything. This made Tsurugi become angry and impressed Taiyou with his skills that have surpassed Tenma. He later tried to made a shoot, but had the ball stolen by Tsurugi. Later, he and the others lost the soccer battle and left after that. He reappeared in episode 24, along with his team. Zanark Domain challenged Raimon for a soccer match. He reappeared in episode 28, with Zanark Domain to battle against Raimon again. He used Ogre Blade to score a goal for his team. When he was about to receive the ball from Zanark, Tsurugi intercepted it and he was surprised. After Raimon tied with Zanark Domain, he used Ogre Blade twice, which got stopped both times, once by Shinsuke in his Mixi Max form and once by Shinsuke in his Keshin Armed form. At the end, Zanark Domain lost with 3-2. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Rasetsu, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Yasha *'Player': Shura *'Photo': Naginata (ナギナタの写真, taken at the castle town in the Sengoku era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Rasetsu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Dr. Crossword Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Invincible Dumbbell (無敵のダンベル, randomly dropped from Martial Arts Department (武道部) outside Raimon's budoukan) *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped from Ohige Blast at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's game centre) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Wind Eyes R' *'Wind Eyes N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Wind Eyes' Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin users